Harry Weasley and the new school
by RedDragons101
Summary: Harry weasley is going to hogwarts but how does he get on at the last day of junior school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Harry Weasley and the new school

Chapter 1

Harry went to the same school as his brothers. Who all ways caused trouble with the teacher's .One of his brothers opened a shop for practical jokes and sweets that got you sick to get out of school lessons. There were two brothers but one had died five years ago now in a fiery explosion whilst voldomort was still around. Since the one brother had been were sad and wasn't happy with the shop even though this was what his brother had wanted. As Harry got up that morning he walked down the stairs he though to him self to day the twenty fifth was a special day but a special day for what "hurry up" screamed a high pitch voice it was Mrs Weasley telling him to get up "Its time for the last day of school!!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"crap!!!!" yelled Harry it's the last day of that muggle school for the last 10 years the Weasleys have been terrorising that poor school after all he didn't mean to tip the teachers upside down and make all there trousers fall down and that wasn't right to make such disgusting food in the lunch room besides if he hadn't made the beans explode some kids could of got sick from that crap on a bun with poo on the side. Any way the point is that it is the last day of Muggle School and it wasn't going to go well, he knew because every thing all ways went wrong for him. So he got up and went down stairs to find the table in the kitchen, the table was longer than usual and there were lots of grey bearded men sitting around it. Mr Weasley walked over to him and said "there from the ministry of magic so hurry along."

"But dad why are they here now?" questioned Harry, Mr Weasley now stared at him in a bewildered fashion as if he didn't know what to say (for once).

"Don't worry its nothing important off to school" said Mr Weasley.

So Harry went to school he had decided to take his broom stick to day seeing as he was late for school. On the way he saw the grey bearded men stand up and dissaparate one by one through the fire place. Floo powder thought harry there up to something. 'Whack' Harry had been so preoccupied looking at the weird men he had crashed in to a pylon, but it wasn't over there he was falling down to wards the thorn bush at the end of his drive, smash! he hit the bush. There was now a problem his broom was broken and he had wet him self. Some people thought it was rain but no he was so scared that he wet him self also the grass had turned a suspicious shade of brown. He untangled his clothes and stood up to get his broom stick when he noticed that it was all broken up.

"Arrrr crap! I broke my new broom I'm going to die!" harry thought to him self. "I'd better start walking to school" Harry though. "It's just not my day to day."

On the way to school he meets his arch enemy Draco junior.

"Hey Weaslbe" said Draco with a grin on his over large face.

"Shut up ferret boy" Harry said angrily, at that point ferret boy pulled out his wand to point at Harry's head, but an over weigh man came running out and shoot ferret boys wand out of his hand as though he knew what was going to happen then the over weight man said.

"You there boy why pull a wand out on Harry like that I'm going to tell your parents about this" Then the man dissaparated in to a puff of air, ferret boy, now looking very taken aback by this, just walked off looking very unhappy.

When he got to school his first lesson was Pe and he didn't enjoy Pe much as ferret boy and his gang all ways picked on him. But today it was doge ball and they were on separate teams the game had just started when the ball burst. So the teacher Mr Grimsby had to go all the way to the other end of the school to get a new one so all the kids had to sit on the benches and wait. It was all fine until ferret boy decided to make trouble one of his gang kneel behind him and then another boy pulled open the glass for the fire alarm and then Draco pushed him right on to the fire alarm Suddenly all the sprinklers went off and every one started to get out . But Harry was being chased by Draco down the hall and to the left he looked back Draco wasn't there.

Wait there isn't a left in the corridor so where was he. It seemed to be an old corridor that had been magiced away so that only wizards could enter it. In this corridor there was an old drinks cabinet filled with all the sweets he could ever buy. Then there was a voice it was not one person but three they said "hi you must be a friend of harry potter because only the friends and family of harry potter are farther can get in here. Harry now looking very shocked by all this said

"Who are you" the people said in a rather harsh voice

"Not important now all that's important is that you get out of here" and just like that they were gone "where did they go" harry though to him self. He left the corridor and went out to the school play ground and there was a rather angry teacher standing there in the middle of the play ground socking wet then he looked around and every one else was wet to. Some kids had taken off there jumpers to ring them out and left them to dry in the sun.


End file.
